Que bello
by finalsong
Summary: cuando kagura compra un nuevo celular y accidentalmente canta en voz alta¿que consecuencias traerá eso? por favor opinen es mi primera historia


Desde que Kagura comenzó la pubertad siempre quiso un celular pero el trabajo en la yoruzuya era muy escaso gin siempre sacaba un pretexto para no tener que comprarle un celular a la pelirroja Kagura de resigno a nunca recibir algo de parte de su jefe-tutor. Pasaron un par de años y aún seguía queriendo uno. Un día se decidió ir a buscar un trabajo(real y con sueldo) para hacerse sus propios gastos su querida anego le ofreció que trabajara un tiempo en el cabaret hasta que ahorrara lo suficiente, pero con la belleza que la pubertad le trajo bastaría con una noche para sacar lo suficiente para su celular, en fin, comenzaría pronto.

la pubertad la trato muy bien todo era perfecto, tenía pechos casi tan grandes como los de su mami, piernas largas y esbeltas, una cintura estrecha como había dicho todo perfecto, hasta que…..le llegaron esos días del mes, su mami nunca le hablo de eso ni las consecuencias ni de lo que tenía que hacer en una situación así. Ella como yato era diferente a los humanos, a diferencia de las hembras humanas a ella no le dolía, pero, si le quitaba su fuerza de yato la pobre amanto se volvía vulnerable durante esos días y evitaba acercarse a cierto capitán sádico del shinsengumi durante lo que duraba su castigo de hembra. Eso molesto al capitán que lo evitara la chica pelirroja y se molestó aún más cuando se enteró (por su comandante gorila) que la chica trabajaba en el cabaret de la esposa de su comandante, la chica como inocente que es no se había dado cuenta de los celos del capitán.

Ella continuo allí hasta que reunió lo suficiente para comprarse su celular, pronto comenzó a utilizarlo mandaba e-mails, hacia llamadas descargo música, tomaba fotografías de sus amigos y ella, el encantaba su nuevo bebe.

Un día de esos del mes, quiso salir a pasear con su nuevo bebe se sentía un poco débil, que se volvió normal en esos días. Su papa gafas le había regalado unos audífonos . Ese día salió a estrenarlos ignorando todo a su alrededor.

El capitán de la primera división salió a patrullar en busca de un grupo de secuestradores de mujeres, iba pensando en su misión y luego diviso una cabellara bermellón, quiso ir a molestarla como era de costumbre cada vez que se encontraban (aunque últimamente la chica lo evitaba) quiso ir a desquitarse por lo que le había hecho (que era echarla de menos y sus celos). Pero la chica paso de largo ignorándolo olímpicamente eso lo enfureció aún más de lo que ya estaba y se fue de ahí completamente indignado, el joven decidió continuar con su trabajo pero el no noto que ella dio media vuelta para hablarle pero recordó que no podía en ese momento por su "problema" del mes. Así que dejo pasarlo y se dirigió a la orilla del rio a descansar un rato aun traía sus audífonos y comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados.

 **Recuerda bien este cuerpo**

 **Que fue tuyo a placer**

 **Para amar y engañar**

La pequeña dama no había notado que un grupo de hombres iban caminando y menos que los hombres si giraron a verla.

 **Ya no te mojes los labios**

 **Ni me insinúes tus ganas**

 **Eres tan bello y sensual**

 **Que no sé si me iré**

 **Ahora o mejor después**

Los cuatro hombres agrandaron los ojos y se sonrojaron continuaron observándola de cerca.

 **Y yo que te deseo a morir**

 **Que importa ésta es la última vez**

 **El orgullo puede esperar**

 **Pero me arrepiento en el piso**

 **Donde sea y tómame**

cuando la yato pronuncia esas ultimas palabras los ya estaban sangrando por la nariz y no esperaron mucho para agarrarla.

—eh? Hey que hacen? Suéltenme-aru—comenzo a pelar kagura, luego recordó que no es la misma de siempre, que en esos momentos era completamente vulnerable, pero eso no la impidió siguir luchando contra ellos.

—t-tranquila nee-chan. L-la trataremos muy bien—dijo uno de los bandoleros con un hilo de sangre y sonrisa pervertida.

—suéltenme idiotas no ven quien soy? Soy kagura-sama y en cuanto este mejor desearan no haber nacido-aru.

Le fue inútil toda su resistencia, en ese estado era una como una humana normal con esa fuerza no podría pelear contra cuatros hombres armados. Odiaba ser la victima y que unos idiotas la vencieran no sabia a donde se dirigían ya que la habían noqueado.

Cuando despertó vio que se encontraba atada en el techo en medio de una enorme bodega casi destruida, estaba lejos del piso asi que tenia menos posibilidades de escapar.

—nee-chan ya despertaste?—le grito uno

—hey nena podrias volver a cantar la canción de hace rato?—dijo otro

—eh?—de que hablan estos idiotas se pregunto kagura.

—vamos nena queremos escuchar tu hermosa voz.

—si o haces no te haremos tanto daño.

—vamos nena canta—siguieron insitiendo.

—dejen de llamarne nena monton de idiotas, y no cantare nada-aru.—les grito enfurecida kagura.

—va….—fueron interrumpidos por una explosión de una ¿bazuca? Se disipo la neblina que se había creado … se trataba de…

—SÁDICO!—grito alegre y avergonzada kagura por fin saldría de ahí le avergonzaba que su rival tuviera que rescatarla.

—eh? China? Que haces aquí?—pregunto monotomo sougo.

—no importa solo ayúdame a salir de aquí-aru

—hehe ahora mira quien le preta atención a quien—dijo sougo con aura sadica.

—eh?

—espera porque no te liberas tu sola, o es que acaso es que eres tan débil que no puedes tu sola china?—pregunto burlon

—que?! Que te pasa idiota claro que puedo yo sola-aru , es s-solo q-que no ahora.—dijo avergonzada

—porque?

—n-no ..TE VOY A DECIR-ARU!

—bien espero que puedas liberarte sola—se iba despidiendo sougo.

—nee-chan ahora si vas a cantar la cancion?—pregunto uno de los secuetradores.

—cállate idiota, espera sádico, te dare 300 yenes si me ayudas-aru

Sougo se paro en seco

—esta bien te ayudare china

—sii gra..—fue interrumpida

—pero, a cambio me vas a cantar la canción que dice este monton de idiotas.—dijo sougo con sonrisa sadica.

—eh? Espe…—kagura había recordado la letra de la canción que había cantado mas temprano su sonrojo intensamente no podía cantarle eso al sádico capitán.—n-no recuerdo-aru.

—hum yo creo que si, pero si insistes, esta bien me voy , chao china—volvió a despedirse sougo.

—e-espera esta bien-aru.

—bien te espero—comenzó a desenvainar su katana y mirar fijamente a kagura, se había vuelto muy bella esos dos últimos años , bueno ya era muy bonita cuando se habían conocido pero ahora lo era mas, con 16 años era la envidia de muchas mujeres y atraía la atención de muchos hombres pervertidos(sin contarse a el) esos últimos meses ella lo había evitado a el le gustaba kagura no lo iba a negar , y no sabia por que si todos los días antes de que cambiara peleaban en el parque, se sintió herido quería a la china su china y se puso mas celoso cuando kondo le dijo que trabajo en el cabaret, que ella conviviera con otros hombre lo molestaba mucho, y ahora esos imbéciles que se atrevieron a secuestrar a su china la pagarían muy caro hoy correría sangre.

— porque me miras asi?—eh? La estaba viendo mucho pensó sougo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Mientras me visto sin ti

Recuerda bien este cuerpo

Que fue tuyo a placer

Para amar y engañar

—ha?—sougo quedo en shock esa era la canción?

— Ya no te mojes los labios

Ni me insinúes tus ganas

E-eres t-tan b-bello y s-sensual

Que no sé si me iré

Ahora o mejor después

Kagura estaba de los mil colores estaba muy avergozada y mas con esa estrofa que aun faltaba lo peor, no podía creer que se la estuviera dedicando a su rival. En cambio sougo estaba contento que la mujer que le gusta le este diciendo que es sensual es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre

—china no pares—advirtió sougo.

—c-callate idiota no me digas que hacer-aru hum—

— Y yo que t-te d-deseo a morir

Que importa ésta es la última vez

El orgullo puede esperar

Pero me arrepiento en el piso

Donde sea y t-t-tómame

Si antes estaba emocionado sougo ahora lo estaba mas con esas palabras se le paro el corazón y algo mas trato de mantener la compostura. Comenzó a atacar a los imbéciles ( que les agradeció de alguna forma sin ellos ella no cantaría para el)

—continua—

—

Qué bello cuando m-me a-mas así

Y m-muerdes c-cada parte d-de m-mi

Qué bello son t-tus c-celos de hombre

Qué sientes cada vez que me voy

Sougo se sonrojo con esa estrofa sabra sobre mis celos? , wuaao esa canción tiene razón pensó sougo continuando rebanando.

Mientras m-me visto otra vez

Tú me preparas un te

Y espero siempre escuchar

Esa mentira usual que no me deja marchar

Confiado t-te acercas a mi

Y bebo de t-tus manos el te

Ay e-eres t-tan b-bello y s-sensual

Que no se si me iré ahora o mejor después

—m-maldito es m-muy fuerte—se quejo uno, con un hilo de sangre al imaginarse a su victima y esa canción.

—t-tienes r-razon—dijo uno de igual manera que el otro.

—después de todo es okita sougo es mas fuerte del shinsengumi—otro en el estado igual que sus compañeros

—todos y cada uno de ustedes pagaran—dijo sougo con aura asesina, terminando con otros cuantos.

Y y-yo q-que t-te d-deseo a m-morir

Que importa esta es la última vez

El orgullo puede esperar

Pero me arrepiento en el piso

Donde sea y- y t-t-tómame

Kagura tartamudeaba en cada estrofa no podía superar el hecho de cantar para su rival. Sougo ya había terminado con todos los hombres que eran como unos 30

—bien yo te tomare—dijo sougo cortando la cuerda.

Kagura que se encontraba en el aire iba a caer duro en el suelo. Pero sougo la atrapo, la tenia cargada al estilo princesa. Kagura estaba completamente roja y evito su mirada girando la cabeza aun lado.

—mmm… asi que soy bello y sensual?—pregunto con sonrisa picara y acercándose mas a su cara.

—C-CLARO QUE NO I-DIOTA-ARU!—le grito kagura en la cara, se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca y se puso mas roja, si es que aun se podía. Sougo aun no la soltaba en cambio a atrajo mas hacia si. Ya iban en dirección a la salida.-

—oye china porque me evitaste últimamente?

—eh?—dijo kagura ya calmada—no es que me quisiera alejar-aru pero si te veía sabia que peliariamos-aru.

—y? siempre lo hacemos—dijo extrañado sougo aun no entendia que le pasaba a la china.

—n-no p-puedo pelear-aru

—que es por eso que no podias irte de con esos idiotas?¿porque? ¿Qué te paso?—sougo la asalto con varias preguntas.

—e-es un problema de chicas-aru, si, si puedo caminar gracias.—dijo tratando de evitar mas preguntas.

—no te soltare hasta que me digas todo

—hum—sougo la acerco mas hacia si.

—no te dejare—le susurro seducturamente en el oído

—e-esta bien-aru, te contare— dijo sonrojada por su anterior accion—es porque a las hembras yato c-cuando les llega sus días d-de mujer pierden toda su fuerza por eso no puedo pelear algunos días durante el mes-aru

—ooohh ya entiendo y entonces porque sales sola si sabes que no puedes defenderte—pregunto resentido

—no lo había pensado-aru

—bien a partir de hoy no me separare de ti

—Q-QUE?, n-no d-digas estupideces sádico.

—pero si hace rato dijite que te tomara—hizo una sonrisa seductura al decir eso y luego beso a Kagura, se sorprendio por su acción y abrió los ojos como platos pero correspondio al beso, duraron asi hasta que les hizo falta aire, sougo se sentía como el cielo, kagura muy muy roja

—bien asi que dijiste que no puedes defenderte estos días del mes he

—eh?

Sougo hizo mirada pervertida, agarro mas fuerte a kagura pero sin hacerle daño y se dirigio a love hotel

—e-espera que piensas hacer-aru?

—obeceder lo que dijiste en tu canción—dijo eso ultimo lambiendose los labios kagura solo hizo cara de horror

Sip ella odiaba esos días del mes.

fin


End file.
